


За Стеной

by Loreley_Lee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley_Lee/pseuds/Loreley_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда сердце человека перестает биться, кровь стекает к конечностям и застывает... (c) Дж. Мартин</p>
            </blockquote>





	За Стеной

В солнечные дни Стена сверкает тысячей искр. Сверкает так, что глазам больно. В толщине ледяных блоков зарождаются и умирают маленькие радуги. Когда солнце особенно ярко – Стена плачет. Но это не делает ее слабее. Толстые глыбы льда, спаянные между собой, надежно преграждают путь любому, кто захочет пройти с севера на юг. Он знает это и не пытается преодолеть ее.

А еще Стена – живая. Раньше он не верил этому, но теперь… Теперь он знает это точно.

Иногда его тревожат воспоминания. Он не любит их. Когда они приходят – кажется, будто чешется где-то внутри головы. Но он не знает, как прогнать их. И послушно вспоминает. Вспоминает деревеньку недалеко от Дредфорта. Дом с покосившимися, рассохшимися дверьми и то, как они скрипели.

Он вспоминает толстую, полногрудую женщину. Когда она месила тесто или резала хлеб или мешала в котелке – ее грудь мягко, размеренно колыхалась. Она говорила ему «сынок» и придвигала миску, из которой вкусно пахло горячей похлебкой, или ерошила волосы на его голове. Эти воспоминания ему почти не хочется прогонять. Но есть и другие.

Он вспоминает рукоять кинжала, торчащую между больших грудей, густую кровь, льющуюся изо рта женщины, заливающую подбородок. Как кровь капала с торчащей рукояти и почему-то это воспоминание – одно из самых неприятных, что приходит к нему. Он морщится и прижимает кулак к виску. Вспоминает руку, сжимавшую тот кинжал. Руку с уродливым, почерневшим ногтем на одном пальце. Если бы он мог – запустил бы пальцы внутрь головы и вытащил это воспоминание прочь. Оно тревожит его.

Он вспоминает сильный ветер, швыряющий в лицо горсти снега вперемешку с дождем, щелястую дверь сарая, в котором он прятался. Тяжесть топора в руке и хруст, с которым острое лезвие вошло в череп. Вспоминает как человек с почерневшим ногтем на руке схватился за голову и упал, заливая своей кровью грязную солому под ногами. Это воспоминание тоже тревожит, но одновременно приносит странное облегчение.

Он вспоминает лица людей, смотревших на него с мрачным равнодушием. Ощущение веревки на своей шее и слово, которое вырвалось из его горла. После этого в памяти только Стена. Множество людей в черном. Тренировки во дворе, окруженном постройками, ощущение рукояти меча в ладони. Все это иногда приходит к нему в воспоминаниях, которые он хотел бы прогнать, но не знает – как.  
Когда приходят воспоминания, ему почему-то хочется подойти к Стене. К той ее части, где чернеют массивные ворота. Дождаться, когда ворота откроются и войти внутрь. Но он знает, что не сможет войти. Ему неизвестно, откуда он знает все это, но он уверен, что не сможет преодолеть проход в Стене. Возможно он уже пытался, или это знание пришло к нему, когда он увидел высокий белый силуэт в белом тумане. Эта фигура и Стена – самые яркие его воспоминания. Они с ним почти всегда. И он не пытается прогнать их. Он знает, что так правильно. Что однажды Стена изменится и тогда он сможет подойти к воротам и пройти внутрь…

Когда-нибудь так и будет, а пока он стоит в густой тени, падающей от низко висящих ветвей деревьев, и смотрит на Стену. В солнечные дни она сверкает так, что на нее больно смотреть, но он не отводит взгляда единственного оставшегося у него глаза, крепко держась почерневшими пальцами за грубую кору…


End file.
